Only in the Light can you find Darkness
by JJGYET
Summary: The Dark Lord Fell, But in his place was left a very much alive Tom Riddle. Put on trial and tossed in a cell, anyone could see the flaws in that idea. Of course the Wizarding World has never been known for Common Sense. Maybe It's time for a change... Perhaps Tom Riddle is the catalyst. M rating For Safety, No set Pairing Yet, Character Death, Light Bashing. EWE.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

This is my First Story Since I deleted my Old account and decided to Start over. I hope you all enjoy.

Only In the Light can you find Darkness

Chapter 1: Aftermath

The curse rebound with a blinding light, The Dark Lord fell. All went still for but a moment before wild cheers from the Light Wizards erupted. Alas, no celebration is forever for The Golden Trio, and within minutes the cheering went silent as a new sound pierced the cacophony. A sound that could only be described as otherworldly rose up from the body of the fallen Lord, darkness engulfing the corpse. It lasted only moments, the darkness rolled away and a living breathing Man lay in place of the once dead Voldemort.

"Tom Riddle!" exclaimed Harry, before casting Incarcerous and Stupefy, Ensuring the now alive and human dark lord could not escape.

"What… What now?" asked a rather pale Horace Slughorn asked, fear etched into his face.

The crowd remembered its voice then and many began to shout for the mans demise, Some even trying to finish the job themselves. Only to have their spells Impact random objects randomly, as tho a shield now protected the once hideous Dark Lord.

"STOP!" hollered Harry, "He will stand trial, he will rot in prison enough blood has been shed today.

Behind him Hermione wanted to shake her head, Harry's foolish nature was inevitably a result of Dumbledore's influence and she sighed quietly accepting his decision.

Ron patted him on the back "Serves the Slimy snake right mate leave him in a cell" Ron's Grin was full of hope, but from her spot behind them Hermione was already seeing every flaw in this Idea 'Yeah sure, shove the smartest and most powerful Dark Lord since Morgana in a cell He'll break out and we will all die."

Harry and Ron Shot her twin glares as the last of her thoughts passed through her lips unconsciously, their faces cold as they turned on her.

"What the Hell Hermione, do you think we are gonna let that happen!" Harry Growled  
"Should we just kill him Hermione would that make you happy?! Lets just stoop to their level!" Ron Yelled

The crowd around them chimed in hurling insults and hate at her for her thoughts a few agreed with her, but stayed silent.

Hermione stepped back away from the boys, her eyes moist with unshed tears as she turned on apparated away, the wards having fallen long ago.

As she landed at the leaky cauldron she realized news hadn't spread beyond Hogwarts yet, the few patrons that hung around were all quiet, heads hung low. Hermione wasn't in the mood to change that either, quickly placing a few Galleons in the old barkeeps hand no words exchanged as she walked up the stairs to the first open room.

She was tired, betrayed, and somewhere in her heart she knew that nothing had changed, despite everything she did, everything she sacrificed, they still saw her as an outsider, the third wheel to their little bromance.

Sure Ron and her had shared a moment deep in the Chamber, but that's all it was, a moment and she had a feeling Ronald had a very specific idea of what their relationship would be and she knew it wasn't what SHE would want.

Ron wanted someone who would stay home, feed him clean for him, and have his kids. No, he most certainly would not enjoy a working woman, who made him clean and cook for himself on nights she worked late. She snorted and laughed 'oh what a fool I've been thinking we would work out' She cried then, till sleep claimed her.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts as Hermione had left, Ron looked toward Harry and shook his head.

"She's just tired, emotional not thinking straight" Ron spoke quietly, exhaustion evident in his face.

Harry chuckled "Probably, especially after that kiss of yours, got her head all muddled"

Ron Smiled brightly at this "It was amazing Harry, everything I'd dreamed, think she will marry me? After she cools down?"

Harry patted his friend on the back as they looked at the defeated Dark Lord "without a doubt Ron"

The crowd around them was busy gathering Death eaters, Live ones bound and stupefied placed near their lord, the dead piled in a small room that was still in one piece.

The wounded Light wizards, and their dead mingled in the Great Hall those still in one piece bustled around, helping how they could.

Walking in to the Hall, Ron lead them over to his family. Molly jumped up and started checking over them in her motherly fashion

"oh dears, I'm so glad your ok, here sit down here let me get you something to drink, such a terrible thing Hermione leaving you boys like that, I'm sure its just the stress of it all getting to her."

Molly set the boys on conjured chairs and handed them warm Butterbeers before bustling off to look after her other children, tears in her eyes as she took in George sitting beside his brothers body. She couldn't handle it and cried deeply sitting with her sons.

* * *

In the Entrance Hall, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood confused. Many Death Eaters had no wounds, no traces of spell damage, no spell was without a trace, yet none existed on them. Then you had the Dark Lord, now in human form, laying somehow alive in the middle of the hall. He and the Unspeakables were in agreement that the two phenomenon likely interconnected somehow.

"Shacklebolt, We have checked the corpses thrice over, nothing, no reason for them to have dropped dead. By all accounts they simply fell over dead. Something happened when HE fell, Something that pulled the life out of over 30 Death Eaters, and resulted in HIM returning AGAIN!" Croaker's voice was quiet, but urgent.

Kingsley rubbed his head, a sigh escaping his mouth. "We have tonight to study him, to many people witnessed the events tonight for us to hide him away for study, and if we say he escaped custody It would result in mass panic. He has to stand trial, Go to Azkaban, We can study what happened from there." Croaker shook his head as Kingsley spoke, hating having his hands tied like this.

"We have a design for a new cell we have been working on since the end of the last war, it should hold him, It has enchantments that suppresses the magic of the occupant. He will be powerless. Ill get it ready" Was Croaker's Eventual response as he turned and apparated away.

Kingsley grabbed the Fallen Lords now human body, pulling a Portkey from his pocket and whisked them both away to the ministries holding cells, tomorrow was going to be very busy. 

* * *

AN:

This whole story is inspired by a Story on the now closed site "Granger Enchanted" That entailed Voldemort surviving the battle and being sent to prison. I cannot remember it's title nor can I find what happened to those stories from the site. It was an incredible story and I am heartbroken that it is gone. I could never do it justice, nor would I ever attempt to re write another authors Work.

That said, Yes I am taking the premise from it, the idea of Voldemort in Prison, I like the concept and want to see where I can go with it.

Thank you all for reading, Any advise Is welcome.

Sincerely  
-JJGYET


	2. Chapter 2: Determination

Response on The first chapter was Incredible, Motivating, and very much needed. Thank you all.

Only In the Light can you find Darkness

Chapter 2: Determination

* * *

Hermione Granger, Brightest witch of her age and Would Be War Hero, sat cold and alone in a dingy room above the leaky cauldron, a book on memory charms open on that was borderline illegal, however never quite made the list.

It had been a week since the Battle of Hogwarts, the British Wizarding World was alight with celebration as the Dark Lord fell.

The Daily Prophet Was hailing Harry and Ron as great hero's, members of the Order and the DA risen up as great warriors and champions.

However Hermione was not mentioned, not even once, and while she was content to let others have the spotlight, the letter she had just received from the boy's had filled her with rage

{Hermione,

Sorry about the Prophet, but me and Ron agreed that if we included you among the list of saviors then people may start taking your idea of killing Riddle seriously and we cant have that, we cant be like them.

Hermione I don't know why you haven't figured that out but If we kill him then we are no better than the Death Eaters. We cant succumb to the dark like that, we cant let them win.

Until you change your mind we cant let people no of your role, and it pains me to do this Hermione but this is the way it has to be.

The Trial is on Monday, the 11th, at 1Pm. The key attached to the letter is a portkey that will activate at 12pm on the 11th and take you to the viewing area for the trial.

I am hoping after you see this you'll change your mind.}

The letter had a short break, before Ronald's hand writing dominated the page.

{ Hermione I miss you, I'm sorry I yelled but you have to understand, murder is evil we cant just kill someone that would make us as bad as the filthy snakes! I love you Hermione, when you calm down and realize that your wrong we can get married and have a family, Ill go be an Auror! So please come to the trail, see that we are right and calm down so we can start our lives together.}

The letter had been signed by both of them, and the key stuck to the bottom.

Her rage burnt hot in her veins and the letter went up in flames, as did the copies of the Prophet spread throughout the room.

The key fell as the letter turned to ashes, hitting the ground with a light _ting._

"How dare they assume to lecture ME about morality, who do they think they bloody well are? And that logic is pitiful Killing that Monster is not some huge moral issue, certainly not an action that would make us all raving lunatics! I swear Wizards have no common sense!" She screamed aloud at the empty room, frustrations piling up upon themselves.

"And Ronald hat the nerve to TELL me we are going to be married, not even bloody ask, just tell me that it will happen. I don't even want Kids for at least several years! I will never Marry such an ignorant, moronic, immature, RUDE man!" Hermione was of continued if a second Owl's arrival hadn't caught her attention.

Still raging about the last letter, she wasted no pleasantries on the Owl ripping the letter off and sending it away.

{Hermione,

Look I am sorry for those two idiots, they shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I happen to think you were right, Tom needs to be killed if we throw him in jail he will break out and we will be at war again.  
I don't want that to happen but they've given him a full Auror guard, you cant get close enough even if you wanted to finish him.

I hope you still see me as your friend}

This letter was from Ginny and tears bloomed in Hermione's Eyes. She had support, someone who believed in her, the feeling was liberating.

Taking a deep breath she refocused her self, flicking her wand to clean the ashes and pack the few things she had accumulated over the week, a stack of Galleons on the dresser for payment was all that remained.

She would find away to end Thomas Marvolo Riddle, but first she needed to make a little trip there was something she needed to figure out.

With a crack, she vanished.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was lucky to be alive and he knew it. He had stood against his lord at the end of the battle knowing that if his faith in Potter was false, he and his family would die.

When the crowd had descended on them for their transgressions, Potter had stood up for them.

The Malfoy family had walked free yet again, and Lucius had sworn to Merlin that he would never repeat the mistake he and his father had made.

The moment they had arrived back at the manor, he had taken the family Grimore from the Patriarchs Hidden Study, and made a solemn oath bound In blood and magic.

No Malfoy would ever again kneel before any man or woman claiming to be their better.

Here he had made one exception for Acts of intimacy and role play, after all he wouldn't want to die the next time Narcissia got in the mood… or have a grandchild die while playing pretend with a friend.

Since then, he had handed the reigns over to Draco, showing him the Study the singular addition he had added to the Grimore and then as Draco claimed the lordship all memories of the study vanished from Lucius's mind.

The vow however remained, a mantra that ran through his mind every morning. Sometimes aloud, much to Narcissia's concern.

Until One day a week after the battle he found Hermione Granger standing before him, her face Waring between fear and determination.

The fear he understood very well, she had been held prisoner, tortured, and nearly killed in this house.

Lucius was having several rooms destroyed and rebuilt into new rooms for much the same reason.

"Ms. Granger, what a surprise to have you come to the Malfoy family Home, alone. What is a Mud...Muggle Born such as your self, doing here." He tried to be polite, after all it was Draco's only request upon becoming head, the bigotry of the past was gone or he would be gone. As simple as that.

"I need your help. Your family is the only Dark family to survive the war, the only ones who may know what I need to know. Please help me." She pleaded with him and for a moment the thrill of it, having a muggle begging like the old days, coursed through him.

Then abruptly it turned to a deep pain. Draco had made sure he would never even be tempted to revisit his old ways.

"Come in Ms. Granger, let us see what we can do." he beckoned her in, leading her to the Library.

Hermione was confused, and relived, she had expected hostility more than then the little he had shown in his entrance way.

Worried this may be a trap, she followed carefully, watching his every move as they went, hyper aware of her surroundings.

The memories of her experiences in the Manor floating in her mind as she tried to ignore them.

The Malfoy Family library however, ruined that focus. With shelves tall as a three story building, the room was easily larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and her eyes glazed for a moment with envy.

"As you can see Ms. Granger, we are well stocked in knowledge, what is it you have a thirst to find." Lucius was very pleased with the girls reaction. How he loved the envy of the public.

Though the remorse and guilt he felt when he, for a brief second, caught sight of the scar upon the girls arm, erased that moment of joy.

"Horcruxes Mr. Malfoy, and any soul magic you have." she was serious now, and Lucius nodded slowly at her request.

"So that is what happened then" he mused as he approached a dais in the middle of the room.

"How what happened Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione followed him, curious now.

"How the Dark Lord Went insane." was his haunted reply as a stack of books plied up on a nearby table along with a large portrait of a man who looked quite angry.

* * *

AND SCENE!

Alright so this went well, We moved time along, and I hope I went at a better pace then last time.

Yes I realize Lucius just letting her in like that was extremely Out of character for him however I will be explaining that in a future chapter, for now just go with it.

I tried to Make Ronald's section of the letter seem quick and jumbled as I imagine he would pin such a letter in that manner, Whilst Harry would be a little more organized with his own.

Similarly Hermione ranting is presented basically unbroken, to try and express her way of speaking without pause when angry.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed and Followed, your support is extremely motivating and I love it.

Guest:

Interesting.  
Please write us some more :)

I most certainly will my anonymous friend I hope this satisfies and lives up to your expectations!

arlyetta

The idea is good, very good. However, you're rushing, and at some sentences it's a bit confusing, but it's okay. Keep up the good work!

Thank you so much, and I am working on slowing down a little as well as the sentences being confusing, let me know how I did for this chapter please :)

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

Brilliant. Xxx

Thank you, I hope the rest of the story earns an equally High regard from you :)


	3. Chapter 3: Trial

I am living at my Grandmothers while I wait on school to start, and they would treat my writing as though I had grown a third head. Thus I have to do this late at night when they are asleep, I think it shows in the writing, sorry :(

Only In the Light can you find Darkness

Chapter 3: Trial

* * *

You could say the last two days had been hell, but Hermione doubted you had such a vast library In hell, or such attractive men.

Actually, yes it was hell, because she could never have either of them.

The things she had learned though had been incredible, and they had shaken the very foundations upon which she had built her life thus far.

Now she stood, waiting on the trial of the darkest lord in a century, uncertain rather her fear was his escape or his sanity.

* * *

 _Flashback, Saturday 9 May_

 _Hermione's shocked face amused Lucius to_

 _no end. "Yes Miss Granger at one point the Dark Lord was a sane human, his idea's were radical compared to the current societal stance but they where SANE" Lucius spoke reverently, his eyes full of worship._

 _Then his head dropped, eyes darkening and a new voice spoke low, slowly "Slowly he slipped, insanity creeped in. His goals vanished, it became violence, fear, death."_

 _The portrait that sat at the table looked saddened, eyes moist with unshed tears as he continued. "I lost one of my closest friends, and sentenced my family to a life of suffering._

 _I watched him torture those I cared for, and witnessed the death of so many far to young." The portrait left his frame, Hermione assumed he was ashamed of the tears that had rolled down his cheeks._

 _"That Miss Granger was my father. One of the Dark Lord's first followers, and one of his closest friends." Lucius set her a look cold as ice, and harder than steel. "You are certain it was Horcruxes that he used Miss Granger?"_

 _Mouth dry, her voice would not come she nodded_

 _slowly._

 _Lucius'_

 _s grim face hinted at a spark of hope. "Then he may still be saved, come we have work to do"_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

They had spent the remainder of the weekend deeply buried in tomes, some as old as Merlin, they had found many things. Some that had made even Lucius's father, Abraxas as shed learned was the mans name, cringe in disgust.

As they dug through the seemingly never ending assortment of books the two men spoke of The Dark Lords plans before his sanity had waned, many of them Hermione was shocked to find she very, much agreed with.

For instance, They had pushed for greater freedom for creatures of human intelligence. Which Hermione quickly pointed out was hypocritical due to the way Lucius treated his Elf's.  
He had been truly saddened when he explained that one to her.

"I knew the Dark Lord was watching, the signs were there. I had to appear as a strong, cruel man just as he would expect. It causes me no end of agony to have hurt my dear elf's in such a manner." That had Been his excuse, his eyes had been misty.

Hermione had accepted it and moved forward with her researching, occasionally pulling Wizengamot records to verify the votes on a topic when she simply could not believe it had been the dark, and not the light, whom had moved for a particular issue. Or against one.

It was Sunday evening before they found anything.

The most important information they had found, had been pulled from a scroll of paper, one that Hermione had quickly preformed a detection spell over to determine its age and authenticity.

It had been written by Morgan Le Fay herself, on the topic of soul magic.

Le Fay had noted in the scroll the existence of Horcruxes predating her own life, whom they belonged to, whom had destroyed them, the effects they had on the creator, and then went forward with an explanation of what happened upon the destruction of a Horcrux.

Apparently the Soul piece didn't simply die and move on as she had always assumed.

Instead it remained in the mortal realm, waiting on all of it's parts to rejoin before they set off for the next world.

While this had been a shock, it hadn't been helpful as it failed to explain The Dark Lord's continued existence.

However it was soon after that they made their second, and most important discovery.

A ritual created by none other than Gellert Grindelwald himself.

The ritual was rather straight forward, an individual simply needed to have made a Horcrux and posses an army of Loyal followers.

Two things The Dark Lord had plenty of.

The ritual would activate upon the event that your Horcruxes had been destroyed, and then your remaining body died.

Your soul would merge back into one object, and then return to the owners body.

The magic and life for such an act couldn't come from the host soul, as it was in repair and dead, instead it would suck the magic and life from your followers.

The most fanatical and loyal would be drained first until either your soul healed and your body reborn, or you ran out of loyalists.

Of course the three had immediately launched into discussion on the effects such an experience would have, and rather or not the reborn Lord would return as he had left or if the person that returned was the same as existed before the soul was split.

They had found no evidence to support any theory, and with a heavy sigh they had retired for the night.

Hermione had been offered a room in the Manor for the evening, to which she blushed profusely Lucius was extremely attractive, and intelligent as well plus the library was worth every second of pain she would suffer from her memories of the manor.

The idea of him offering a room to her so easily, had made her shudder in repressed desire, repressed as he was a married man.

Lucius payed her no mind in that regards, he was used to it, women became enthralled with him frequently and always he rejected any advances.

She had accepted his offer after a moment of composure, though her mind was far to active to sleep for quite some time.

* * *

Now she stood in an area specially for those not of the press whom had been invited to witness the trial.

"Granger" came a familiar voice to her right. Draco Malfoy had apparently managed to get a spot here as well.

He stood a short distance from her, locking her eyes with a stare she could only call sorrowful "I heard you spent a lovely weekend with my Father and Grand Father in our Library. I must say My mother is quite mad at you. Crushing on my father Granger, Surely a younger model would be more your taste?" he smirked casually as she turned bright red.

"Mother wished for me to pass a message to you, it was rather lengthy and very unladylike so I shall summarize 'Stay away from my Husband or else'" He was laughing, no, chuckling now.

Hermione turned to yell at him, but was cut off as he spoke again "I'm sorry for my actiosn in school all these years Granger, I was a spoiled child. I was cruel and spiteful. You didn't deserve that, I realize that now. That's actually part of why my father was so generous towards you this weekend. When I took the position as Lord Malfoy, I bound the family in blood and magic.

No Malfoy shall ever use blood status as a determining factor for any behavior or emotion towards another living Being. My father is the kind of man who truly thinks muggle borns are inferior to him, that they should serve and worship him. He may have agreed with many of The Dark Lord's original plans, but the inclusion of Muggle born into society had always been a place of dissension for the Malfoy family.

Now I have changed that, and he had no option but to grant you hospitality, or find some other reason to cast you aside. I think however he was unable to find one." He finished as a glass of water appeared upon his chair.

"Your forgiven Malfoy, we were children, then soldiers forced to fight from opposite sides. This is not the past, I will always remember the things you have done. However I forgive you for them." Her acceptance was quiet, but earnest. A smile played on his lips as she spoke.

"well then… Hermione.. could I interest you in dinner tonight? My treat" Hermione was in shock, though to her credit she hid it very well.

"Are you asking me on a date?" was her only response.

"Yes I am, I was there at Hogwarts, I saw the fight. Your not with Weasel anymore and damn it, I've wasted enough time burying my attraction to you. Im not asking you to be the new Mrs. Malfoy. Just dinner at the cauldron." He was nervous, his words rushed slightly.

"Ask me again after the trial..Draco"

They waited in companionable silence until the room began to fill.

Page Break

The courtroom was deathly silent as Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord, was brought in.

Hermione was mildly impressed, they had brought him in a cage that appeared to have some sort of magical disruption capabilities judging by the way the court wards wobbled oddly as it passed through.

Riddle glanced around the room, his face a cold mask of nonchalance as Kingsley Shacklebolt Began.

"Tomas Marvolo Riddle, Dark Lord Voldemort. You stand before the Wizengamot charged with insiting a rebellion, Multiple Counts of Murder, Multiple uses of all three Unforgivable spells, Multiple Counts of Torture, Multiple uses of Illegal Magics..."

The list of charges dragged on for half an hour before Kingsley finally sat down. "How do you plead" came the voice of a witch on Kingsley's left. "Guilty, at least by your plebeian standards." Was riddles silkily spoken answer.

Hermione chuckled to her self, and glancing at Malf...Draco she noticed mirth playing across his face as well, as expected someone took the bait.

"AND what do you mean BY THAT Mr. Riddle" Called the voice of Augusta Longbottom, her face contorted with rage.

Riddle's face bloomed into a smirk that spoke of pure joy, his words however came out as though he was a politician.

"My mother was a witch, whom died in childbirth at a Muggle Orphanage where I spent my childhood. The children where cruel, The Staff where cold, uncaring.

During this time, Muggle London was under siege from Muggle Germany, Explosions racked the landscape many died, honestly if not for my Magic I never would have survived.

Then I entered Hogwarts, learned of my heritage, and I discovered that Wizarding traditions were slowly fading. Muggleborns bringing ridiculous Muggle beliefs into our world, had managed to have many of our olden traditions transformed to match their traditions, made illegal the rituals and magics associated with those traditions. Then began to tighten the metaphorical leash around the necks of our non human Magicals.

I swore to change this, I assembled a group of like minded individuals at school our plan to dominate in the political arena once we left school.

Sadly this was not to be. We did not posses the means to win the battle within these walls, the things we fought for had long been criminalized within the minds of the world. We could never win in such a closed minded battle.

So we reformed, with myself as general we raised an army. To over throw the ministry and implement change through force. Complete separation from muggles, the subjugation of Muggleborns, and the rebirth of our traditions.

Then I did something no man should ever do, and it cost me my sanity. I lost sight of my goals, became focused on tyranny, murder, torture. I no longer cared about the cause, I was power hungry and psychotic.

So yes, oh Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot I am Guilty of your crimes, but it is you whom pushed a young hopeful man, into the monster I became."

No one had spoken throughout his speech, his voice was hypnotic and she saw many cringe as he finished. Clearly the effect Riddle had aimed for. They felt guilty, so perhaps they would think on his words.

Hermione had read on his past political movements, she knew what he had wanted, and she agreed with everything except the subjugation of her own kind. She had her own Ideas for how to fix that.

Kingsley rose after a moment of deliberation between his advisers and himself.

"The Accused has admitted his guilt, and this body is well aware of his crimes. Are there any whom believe this man is not guilty of these charges?"

No one moved, no one spoke.

"Then by unanimous vote, Thomas Riddle you are found Guilty of all charges. This session of the Wizengamot is dismissed."

The world exploded in noise, reporters scrambled to get down stairs trying to catch any one they could for interviews and comments.

Hermione waited on the VIP area to clear before trying to leave, she wasn't surprised to see Draco doing the same.

"well that was fun, so dinner Hermione?" He questioned once the last person had left.

Smiling Hermione stood and looped her arm through his.

"Yes Draco, Let's"

* * *

Holy crap this chapter feel's weird.

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
